1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a system to assist disabled persons conducting certain daily tasks. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for assisting persons with limited dexterity to access and use common deodorant cases.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are many people who for various reasons have physical disabilities which negatively affects their manual dexterity. For example, physical disabilities may stem from amputations, neurological disorders, debilitating diseases, etc.
Persons with limited dexterity, especially relating to their hand/arm dexterity, may have great difficulty in performing any number of common daily chores. For example, tasks which require fine motors skills may be especially difficult. One such example is what most people would consider a simple task of putting on deodorant. The fine motor skills required to rotate a lower portion of a deodorant case in order to dispense the deodorant within is beyond the capabilities of many people.
Therefore a system and/or method which facilitates disabled persons accessing and using deodorant in commonly available commercial deodorant cases would be highly desirable.